This is just the Beginning
by Bella4evr3
Summary: When Sam jumps in the cage with Lucifer. Lucifer isn't what he seems, but for a price Sam can have a life that he's always wanted. With time passing as it always did, Sam and Dean get a little surprise. When there parents show up alive. Can Sam hide the secret of what he has done or will it end his life and relationship that he has with his brother? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to the director and producers and Author of this amazing show and book. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own plot.

Chapter 1

I was in control I knew I saw Dean looking back his face representing all the hurt and grief that I had caused him. He deserved a life free from pain free from this life of chaos all together. Dean was saying something that it should have been him that he was supposed to do the protecting. At least I could do this knowing what the outcome would be. I let all of my worries slip away only wishing for a split second for all the lives that had been taken - cause of this battle between Lucifer and Michael- should be alive and not just killed. I grabbed Adam which Michael forcefully taken, both of them were now falling back into the cage. Where both brothers could battle it out, where his life would be sure to fall.

But, he wasn't expecting as he was falling to appear in a white room ( the room was as white as snow but he looked outside of the window that was beside him only to see hell) His eyes were glued to the other person that was standing int he other corner of the room, where the area was slowly becoming colder. Most people believe that the devil burns hot, but people don't really have it in thier brains that he actually runs cold. Lucifer was there in the corner and that could mean two things. One, being his life was over, or second there was something Lucifer hadn't mentioned in the requirement of battling it out in his head for control.

"Sam I would say it's good to see you, but on the contrary its not. " Instantlly Lucifer had a hand at my throat as my breathing was turning into gasps. He let go only to have me cough in return.

"Sam i'm going to make you a deal." A deal? This was going to go down hill pretty fast. "Sam I wouldn't listen to him if I was you." Adam's voice reverberated through out the room. I didn't know that he was here as I turned the opposite direction only to see Adam who was Michael. Great I was going to get stuck in another sibling rivarly/ Great just great.

"What deal? " My face became stoic - as any hint of emotion disappeared-it could be a reaction of being down here not wanting them to see that they could get under my skin no punn intended. "well i'm going to offer you your wish." my wish it couldn't be that he meant " Yes, Sam I was able to read your thoughts. I could bring every person that has been apart of this back to life only for a small price."

"Whats the price?"

"Sam you can't really expect to.." Micheal shoved me and I was now on the gloor which both siblings had snarled at eachother, ready for a full out blown fight. Great so this was how it was going to turn out. Couldn't they just leave me out of it. Anything could be better then this.

Suddenly, I found myself sprawled out on the street across from a house. The air was cold and frigid as my arms made the motion to help me stand. In front of me stood two familiar figures that, one I haven't ever seen in my life and the second, one is the one that I felt overwhelming feelings make way towards my heart. Both of my parents were standing there; with the same shocked expressions as myself had, I looked at the house and there sat Dean having his happy pie life with Lisa and Ben.

What did this all mean? Was this Lucifer's cruel joke was he still stuck in the cage, or was this what Lucifer had mentioned? Which would mean what was the price for this wish? Leaving me with the slight feeling of things getting worse before they were better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1 I do not own Supernatural

Chapter 2

"Sam what's going on?" I stood up to see John and Mary Winchester before me.

"I don't know, but I would like to know?" As his thoughts ran over to Lucifer. Did he really take my thoughts into account and blast me up here with Dean and my parents. What was his goal?

All of them stood there and stared at the house before them all of them having a plethora of questions. They looked at each other as John and Mary took the lead and went up to the house to knock. Dean stood up and answered the door, he instantly took some water and salt and shoved it in our faces. When that was all done, his face became an array of mixed emotions as he stared at Dad. Still not believing this was real, as he ushered us in already knowing that he had alot of questions.

But some part in me told me to lie, knowing if they knew the truth that they would abandon him andcast him out. Well from what Dean's reaction was to the Demon Blood incident, I didn't want him or my parents to know. I guess me and Lucifer were similar beings we both had brother issues. Sam wondered again about what the price was as he felt a feeling as he quickly pulled it aside. Wanting to know how Dean's life had been like and what all his parents remembered from when they were alive and in death. To see if well if father remembered hell just like his brother, but knowing that he had the different experiance of the three.

They all sat down around the living room and Dean started first, "How.. how are you.." he couldn't speak, as Dad awnsered " We don't know all I remember was being in hell and chained to the rack and all of the sudden I was here with Mary and Sam." Dean looked towards his brother with a questioning and remorseful look "Sam, how did you.." I looked down towards the carpet, I didn't want to tell Dean knowing to well what would happen if I told the truth so I told half truths. " Well all I remember was jumping me and Lucifer and Adam to the cage. As we were falling I was loosing pretty fast against him, and all of the sudden I was in front of your house with Mom and dad. " Dean could tell that his brother was keeping something. Something important from him, but decided that he needed time, and that soon when he felt like sharing he would.

Dean nodded still feeling like this was too surreal to even be happening. " I would like to say it's good to see you all." Dean had a sad smirk on his face. Which only made me feel worse not for lying to him, but how my absence affected him over the years which I could tell from the pictures around the house. " So Dean, I see you became a soccerdad" The reaction I got was a _brotherly _pat on the shoulder. Yeah right. The room was now in the awkward silence which only made me feel anxious for some reason. With all the stuff that has happened its only logical that I would feel getty and wanting to know more about me and my parent's condidtions as to why were here and would we be staying for awhile? Where we here for life now?

The feeling inside Sam was now resurfacing and he tried to hold it back could this be the price that Lucifer had mentioned. If it was then he was royally screwed.


End file.
